Gone Before Breakfast
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: This isn't her bed, this isn't her room and she can't remember what happened last night after the bar and the alcohol. Buffy/Faith


_**A/N:** Set between episodes 17 and 18 of season 3 (Enemies and Earshot)_

It's warm. It's the most soothing, relaxing, sleepy, mid afternoon sun kind of warmth all around the blonde as she slowly stirs. She takes her time, eye's slowly fluttering open like butterflies in the mid-day heat. The blankets around her body are slightly smooth and silky as they lie settled on her soft skin. The roof above her looks slightly unfamiliar, the light filtering in through the curtains is coming from the wrong side. And it's only then that it hit's her, this isn't her bed. There is another naked body pressed up against her just as clothe-less one, the other person's strong arm lying across her stomach and holding onto her firmly. By now the blonde's eye's are wide open, her heart is pounding, her breath is rapid and her mind is racing in panic as she tried to remember last night. There was a bar, some dancing, a lot of alcohol.

"Shit!" she cursed, before clapping her hand over her mouth. She didn't want to wake the person beside her. 'Calm Buffy, calm, I just need to get up, get my clothes and leave before they wake up and then I can just forget this ever happen. Oh god, who did I sleep with?' the thoughts rushed round inside her brain as she lay motionless in her unknown lovers arms. The blonde took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself before she looked at the face of the person beside her. She knew it wasn't Angel since she could feel the heat radiating from their body, their heart beating soundly inside their chest and their warmth breath hitting the side of her neck, and that was only part of why she was so worried. She was hoping to god, or what ever was out there, that she hadn't done something too stupid while under alcohol's toxic influence. She glanced to the left first, still not quite up to looking at whom ever was sleeping beside her. The clock on their bedside table was showing 7:46 am in bright, red letters. Her mother was going to kill her for staying out all night. This was so unlike her. Sleeping with someone she didn't even know. Or so she hoped. Her eye's scanned the small apartment, her hands travelling over the soft, brown blanket covering her. It was a pretty nice place and reasonably tidy but for the clothes scattered around the place, it was going to be hard to find her own clothes in the mess. There where some small red couches in the middle, a room or two connected to the large main one. The sheets beneath her where soft and most likely expensive. She slowly turned her body round so she was lying on her stomach, feeling a little nervous that beneath the loose sheets and blanket there was nothing covering her small body. The blonde sighed, placing her chin down on the soft, dark blue pillow and staring out through the window. It was the most gorgeous view through the large half circle window, looking down onto the streets of Sunnydale from high above. Who ever this guy was, he was well off. Buffy groaned, she couldn't keep putting it off, she needed to get up now, she needed to leave, and before she did that she needed to know who this guy was that she'd slept with in her drunken state. She could hear them beside her, groaning a little in their sleep, moving around beneath the sheets. She bit her lip and prayed they weren't waking up, but to her dismay they rolled over and reached one arm up in a slow yawn as they opened their eyes.

"Mmm… morning B" they muttered tiredly, moving closer again to snuggle up to the blonde "god, that was some night. Never thought you could be that wild Blondie". Buffy went ridged, she knew that husky voice, that nickname which no other person called her by. She turned her head, just the slightest, so she could see their wavy brown hair lying across their pillow beside her. Just a little bit more so she could see their dark lips creasing in that familiar smirk. Buffy slid out of her grasp, taking one of the sheets with her as she almost fell off of the bed. The brunette looked up, one eye brow raised and a cocky smile spread across her lips as she sat up.

"What's the matter B?" she asked, mocking sincerity as she sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed, not caring as the covers fell down to reveal her bare upper half. For a moment the blonde stared, letting out a shaky breath before tearing her eyes away and turning around. This wasn't happening, this couldn't have happened. She would never, not with… Faith. 'I want to wake up, I want to wake up, I want to wake up' she chanted inside her head, but it didn't seem to be working. She was still completely there, cold morning air blowing through the thin sheet and over her skin, sunlight shining right through the open window onto them and Faith's intense stare focused directly on her.

"This isn't happening!" she told herself again as she begun to hunt for her clothes in the mess of the other girls apartment. Faith watched her from the bed and smiled, amused by the blonde's reaction and content to watch her bend over to search through the things across the brunette's floor. Buffy found her under wear next to the foot of the bed and quickly slipped them on, spotted her bra another few feet away and hurried over to it as well. How on earth did she let this happen. Faith had to have done something to her, drugged her or possibly used a spell. But how on earth was she going to ask Giles about it. 'I woke up in Faith's bed this morning naked, and I'm wondering how she got me there'? The blonde groaned and shook her head as she continued her frantic search for clothing. With a sigh, the other slayer still sitting up in the warmth of her bed began to get up, pulling on the cleanest looking clothes she could find as she hurried to finish dressing before the other girl did. This wasn't going as well as she'd hoped, it was interesting sure, and she loved to see the other girl so panicked and out of her element like this, but she had hoped it would go better.

"Look, B, just wait…" she began but Buffy was already pulling her shirt over her head and heading towards the front door "Buffy!" Faith shouted, jumping over the couch to run after her, but the blonde didn't look back for a second. The brunette reached her apartment door, and looked down the hall to see the other girl already heading into the stair well and she knew it was too late. Buffy was just like all the others, gone before breakfast.


End file.
